Naurto of the Tailed Beasts
by alchemists19
Summary: Naruto is the last of his village and has no place to go. Kami decides to send him to New Domino City to start a new life. armed with a deck full of Tailed Beasts will he find happiness and love. watch as he tries to servive one duel at a time
1. Chapter 1

A tall blonde man stood at the top of the Hokage momument looking over the crater the was once the great Village of Konohagkure. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Toad Sage and Jinchurki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He had just arrived a few minutes ago from a mission and found his home like this. He couldn't believe his eyes and jumped down to see if he could find anyone alive that could tell him what happened. He landed and looked around but saw no one. He slowly walked towards where the Hokage tower uses to stand and hoped someone was there to help him. As he walked he looked around and couldn't help but frown at all the bodies of the villagers and shinobi lying around.

"Who could have done this?" Naruto thought as he walked. Suddenly a moan filled the air and Naruto stopped and listened. He heard it again and started to run towards the voice. He reached it and saw a badly hurt Sakura lying on the ground. She had a huge gash in her side and was pinned under a large rock.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried and ran over to her. He pulled the rock off her and held her in his lap.

She turned and saw the blonde and a smiled but then grimise in pain. "Na..Naruto…ah.y..your all right." She stammers and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked as he cradles her in his arms.

Sakura coughed and blood came out of her mouth, "It. Was Sasuke." She said and Naruto looked at her with shock.

"Sasuke did this? Why?" he asked.

"He just came into the middle of town suddenly." She said to him and coughed again. "He was quickly surrounded and Tsunade came to make sure he was secure. Then he said that Konoha was the source of his hatred and as the last of the Uchiha he would remove it from existence." She stopped due to coughing and Naruto felt helpless. "He then focused all preformed the Aramastu Bomb Justu and this is what happened."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears but he knew Sakura wasn't lying to him. He quickly looked down at his dieing love, "Let's get you some help," he said and was about to pick her up when she stopped him.

"It too late for me." She said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"No it's not." Naruto said with conviction, "we can get you some help."

"Naruto I am a med-nin." She said and coughed again, "I know I can't servive with these wounds.

"But," Naurto started to say but Sakura held her hand up to silence him.

"It's ok." She said and gave him a said smile. "I am just glad I got to see your face one more time." She raised her hand to his cheek and smiled. Naruto stared down at her and watched as the last of her life faded from her eyes. Tears rolled down the blonde's face as he held the lifeless Sakura in his arms.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

-A few days later-

Naruto looked down as he finished baring Sakura. After she had died in his arms he went about collecting all the bodies and giving them a proper barial. He saved Sakura for last due to the fact he had yet to cope with her death. Now she was in her grave and he was now alone. Everyone he loved and cared for dead. He looked over all the graves and wondered where he could go from here.

"what do I do from here?" he wondered as he sat down. "I have no one left." Tears started to stream down his face once again.

"Maybe I can help with that." A voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned and saw the most beautiful woman standing before him, she had blonde hair the color of the sun, eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean, and a body that any man would drool over.

"Who are you?" he asked a little suspicion in his voice

"Ahh Naru-kun you don't have to be suspicious of little old me." She said, "I not going to bite."

"You know that made you even more suspicious right?" he said and she laughed.

"WHAAA Naru-kun is being mean." She whined and Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, he hated to see girl's cry. "Let's start over, I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"Nice to meet you Naru-kun," she said with a smile, "I am Kami."

"Nice to meet you Ka..wait…WHAT!" he said looking at her in shock , "Your Kami?"

"Yes silly." She said with a childish tone, "Who did you think I was?"

"That hot ramen chef from my dreams," Naruto thought but Kami started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"' He asked and Kami slowly stopped laughing.

"So I the ramen chef in your dreams I am honored." She said and he blushed.

"Ho..how you know that." Naruto said with embarrassed blush.

"I'm Kami it not hard to read your thoughts Naru-kun." She said making him blush again.

Naruto finally stopped blushing and looked at her, "You said you could help me." He said, "How?"

"That easy." She said and walked towards him, "I am going to send you to a different world."

"A different world?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, a different world." She said, "You have already done this world a great service but since there is no place for you here anymore you are no longer need. Since you defeated the greatest threat and freed the Biju, you have earned the right to live happily. So I plan sending you to a different world, one without chakra."

"Will I be able to use my chakra?" he asked and she smiled.

She nodded, "Yes of course but only to a certain extent." She said, "You can still use it to reinforce you body, kage bushin, and the rasengan. That it."

Naurto nodded. "So is there anything I really need to know about this world?" he asked wondering if it is the right world for him.

"Yes many of their conflicts are solved via a card game called Duel Monsters." She said and Naruto looked at as if she was crazy.

"Really?" he said not believing her.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and tried to think about it before Kami smiled, "I got a great idea." She said and started to conjure a deck. Soon it was finished and a deck box appeared in her hands. "Here, this will be yours. Don't let anyone take it from you."

Naruto nodded and was about to open it when Kami stopped him. "Open it when you get there." She said, then she thought for a moment, "Your also going to need a duel disk and duel runner."

She once again started to wave her hands in the air and soon a weird looking device appeared in the air. It was blood red and the main part looked like a fox head. She handed it to him and she showed him how to put it one.

"Activate it." She said and he nodded. He pressed the on button and nine tails formed the duel card area.

"Wow." He said as he looked it over. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said, "You ready to leave?"

"Give me a moment." He said and she nodded. He walked back to the area once known as Konohagkure. "Farewell everyone." He said solemnly. Kami gave him a smile and offered him a hand. He took it and soon the last shinobi of Konohagkure left the village for the last time.

-In the new world-

Kami and Naruto suddenly appeared in a busy street. He was amazed by this worlds differences from his own and wondered if he could really servive here. Kami gave him a resuring smile and lead him towards a tall building. She lead him to a small house near the tall building and lead him inside. He saw that it have all the amenites anyone could ask for.

"This is your place." She said with a smile. "Now just remember you have to duel to settle problems here. No punching people unless the try to cheat or kill you."

"Got it." He said with a smile.

"Now let's teach you how to play Duel Monsters." She said and spend the next few hours teaching the blonde how to play.

-Few days later-

Naruto walked around his new home, a place called New Domino City, it was a large town and he couldn't help but be in awe of it. He had yet to duel anyone and couldn't wait to duel. When he saw the cards Kami made for him he couldn't help but smile. He sighed as he left a small shop when he bumped into someone making the spill coffee on their clothes.

"Sorry." Naruto said and offered the person a hand.

"You clutz watch where you are going." The man said with anger.

"Hey I said I was sorry." He said but the main didn't want to hear it.

"I challage you to a duel." He said and Naruto smiled.

He pulled out his deck and duel disk, "Fine with me." He said and waited for the man to set up. He was soon ready and stood a away from Naruto.

"My name is Sora Yamato." He said, "and I will teach you a lesson."

"Let's Duel." They said at the same time.

Naruto LP:4000

No cards on field

Sora LP:4000

No cards on field.

"Since I won I will go first." Sora said and drew a card. He looked over his cards for a moment before smiling. "I play a moster in face down defence mode and three cards face down and end my turn."

Sora LP:4000

One moster facedown defence and three in backfield.

Naruto LP:4000

"My Draw," Naruto said and drew. He looked over his hand and smiled. "I play Tenten the Weapon mistress in attack mode." He said and a girl with brown hair held up in buns appeared on the field. She wore black pants and a white Chinese shirt, in her hands was a large black bow staff."

Tenten the Weapon Mistress-When she is successfully summoned to the field, you can either special summon Rock Lee or Neji Hyuuga from your hand. Attack 1600/defence 900

"I activate her affect and summon Negi Hyuuga from my hand." He said and a tall black haired boy with pupiless eyes appeared next to TenTen.

Neji Hyuuga of the Byakugan-When this cards is special summoned. You can look at your opponents hand and discard one spell or trap card. Attack 1700/Defense 1600.

"Since I special summoned Neji I can look at your hand." Naruto said and saw that Sora had a trap card in hand, Trap hole. "I discard trap hole." Naruto said much to Sora's ire.

"Now Tenten attack his facedown monster" Naruto said and Tenten charged spinning her staff as she brought it down on the facedown card .Apprentice Magician flipped up and was destroyed. This cause Sora to smile.

"Apprentice Magician's affect activates." He said and summoned another face down monster.

"This can't be good." Naruto thought as he looked at his opponents monster effect. 'Negi attack his the facedown monster." Negi charged forward his hand surrounded by a blue hue. As the facedown monster was another Apprentice Magician.

"Damn." Naruto said and looked at his hand. "I set three cards face down and end my turn."

Naruto LP:4000

Negi Hyuuga and Tenten on field. Three cards set in his back field.

Sora LP:4000

One card facedown, three in the backfield.

"My draw." Sora said and looked over his cards. "I play Defender the Magical Knight in attack mode."

Defender The Magical Knight-When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control for each of those monsters instead. Attack 1600/Defense 2000

"Next I flip you my Apprentice Magician the play the magic card Magical Demensions." He said and a light surrounded the Apprantice Magician. "By tributing one spellcaster monster on my field I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and the special summon any spellcaster from my hand." He said, "and I destroy Tenten the Weapons Mistress."

Tenten was suddenly hit by a magical bolt of lightning and a new spell caster entered the field. "Meet Delg the Dark Monarch" he said with a smile and Naruto watched as large armored man appear on the field.

Delg the Dark Monarch-When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select up to 2 cards in your opponent's Graveyard, remove them from play. Then send the same number of cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. During the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned, this card cannot attack. 2400/1000

"I remove Tenten from the graveyard and send the top card of your deck to the grave yard." He said with a smile and Naruto frowned. He watched as the top card of his deck hit the graveyard but smiled as he saw what it was. "Next I equipped Book of Secret Arts to Defender. This card increases his attack by three hundred."

Defender: Attack 1900/defense 2000

"Crap." Naruto thought as he heard Sora command Defender to attack Neji. "I play the trap card substitution." Naruto shouted and a cloud of smoke appeared.

Substitution-When a monster card is attack you can switch place with a log token in defense mode.

"You stopped me now but I will end it next turn." Sora said and Naruto just sighed.

Sora LP:4000

Delg and defender on field with four cards in back field.

Naruto LP:4000

Neji on field and two cards in back field.

Naruto drew his next card and smiled. "This is going to be fun." He stated and looked over at Sora. "From my hand I play the Yugito of the Clouds." He said a lovely blonde hair woman entered the field.

Yugito of the Clouds- Tuner, two stars. When this card is summoned you can select one card from your opponents hand and discard it." Sora frowned as Naruto discard the card on his left. "Next I tune level four Neji with Level two Yugito to summon, The Two Tailed Cat!"

Two Tailed Cat- Level 6 synchro, requires Yugito of the Clouds and one non tuner moster. When she is summoned to field she destroys one of the opponents monster with the highest attack points. At the end phase you can summon one level four or lower monster from your hand to the field. Attack 2300/Defense 2000.

"Two-Tails destroy Delg." Naruto commanded and Sora watched as his spellcaster was destroyed in blue fire. "Now Two-Tails attack defender." And the cat ran towards his Defender.

"I play the trap threaten roar!" Sora said and Naruto's attack stopped. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." He said.

Naruto LP:4000

Two-tails and four cards face down.

Sora LP:4000

Defender on field and three in back.

Sora drew his card then smiled. "I play Monster Reborn!" he said and Delg came back to the field. "I activate Delg ability and send the two cards in your graveyard out of play. Then you discard the top two cards of your deck." Naruto watched this with a frown and watched as Sora smiled.

"I have Delg attack your two tails." He said and watched the gaint spell caster destroy his two tails. "Now Defender attack his life points directly"

"DAMN." Naruto said to himself as he watched his life points drop from 4000 to 2000 in one turn.

"Your go." Sora said with a smile.

Sora LP:4000

Delg and Defender two in back.

Naruto LP:2000

No monsters and four in back.

"I draw." Naruto said and smiled. "Well it was fun while it lasted. But your going to lose now."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Sora said with a pompous smile.

"First I summon Sakura of the Heal Hands in attack mode!" Naruto said and a pink haired girl appeared on the field.

Sakura of the Healing Hands-tuner-when Sakura is successfully summoned you can special summon one tailed beast to the field from the graveyard till the end of turn. 800/600 three star

"Next I play Kamari," Naruto said

Kamari-lets you special summon one Sharigan monster from your deck to the field.

"I summon Kakashi master of a thousand justu." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi master of a thousand Justu-When he is special summoned he destroys a monster on the opponents side of the field with the lowest attack. Five star 2400/2000

"Next I activate the field spell Elemental Nations!" he said and soon the area was surround by a large continat, "This boosts all elemental Nation monsters attack and defence by three hundred. Next I tune Two Tails with Sakura to summon Kyuubi the Nine tail fox!" Suddenly the sky darkens and a large fox entered the field all nine tails waving.

Kyuubi the Nine Tail Fox-Level 9 synchro- one elemental Nation tuner and another tail beast monster, when this card is summoned it banishes nine cards on the opponents side of the field and hand. Attack 2800/2000

Sora could only watch in horror as his hand and field disappeared before his eyes. "Now Kyuubi and Kakashi attack his life points directly!" Naruto shouted and Sora watched as a large ball of energy form at Kyuubi mouth before he and Kakashi dropped his life points to zero. He fell to his knees with shock while Naruto smiled. "Thanks for the game."

-a few days later-

"Carly get in here!" a loud voice called from a newspaper office. A young woman with glasses ran towards the office.

"Yes chief?" she asked and he gave her a stern look.

"There has been a rumor of a new duelist around." He said, "They call him the Master of the Tailed Beasts. I want you to find him and get an interview."

"But I have to go and see Ja…" she started to say but was cut off.

"Get going or loss your job!" the chief said and she nodded.

"I'll get right on it." She said and ran out of the office. She sighed, it was suppose to be the day she saw Jack again. He had been away dueling around the world and she hadn't seen him for months. She tried to call but he never picked up. Now he was home and she wanted to see him, but work came first. "I'll find you Master of the Tailed Beast!"

** This was a challage I saw on the site and said to myself what the heck I going to write a chapter and post it. I wanted to try something else was having a tough time with writer block so I decided to do something freash. Hope you like it. Just tell me what you think what parts you like and what parts are fun. Also I need help making his deck if I continue this story. So it is an elemental Nations deck but the synchro monster are all the tailed beasts. You saw Kyuubi and Nibi, so who next. So help me make the rest of his deck so if you have any ideas let my know and send them. He will have mostly all the staple cards in his deck. Thanks and hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Author Note

Hello everyone, this is alchemist19. I want to thank you all for the terrific support and encouragement for all the stories I have written. I really am grateful for all that you have done, my it be reviews, or just reading and enjoying it.

Everyone has been such a encouragement and helping me improve my writing. I have changed a lot since I first started writing my own stories With Shinigami at Mohara, Lieutenants Love Ninja, Love of the League, and all other stories that I have written. You are all amazing and wonderful people who have made me a better writer then I have ever could have been by myself.

Now for some bad new, First I am a Mormon, and I have decided to serve as a Missionary for two years. So I will be unable to update any stories at that time so all my stories will be on hiatus. I am very sorry for all those who wanted to read more of my stories, but I feel that this is what I need to do.

For those who want, You guys can use the basic premise of my stories to make your own, or even write what you want to happen during the story. I would love to see where you would take the stories. Again I want to thank you all for everything you done for me and for reading my stories.

Sincerely

Alchemists19


End file.
